El Regreso de Naruto y los Shinobis Elementales
by lNeryl
Summary: Naruto deja la Aldea, se descubre su pasado. Muchos cambios han sucedido, no sólo en la aldea. Algo nuevo está a punto de pasar, y no será bueno para todos. Pésimo Summary sorry, es mi primer Fic.


Comunicado:

Este escrito pertenece a mi bff Hikari1992, quien me ha pasado la propiedad para la reedición, continuación y publicación de la historia. Hasta el capítulo 8 pertenece a su imaginación, a partir de ahí los méritos seran míos :3

Espero les agrade esta historia, espero sus reviews con ganas. Este es mi "primer" Fic.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto los que suenen raros, esos son creaciones nuestras (de hikari1992 y yo).

Espero lo disfruten igual o tanto como nosotras.

PD: Intentare mantener lo más fiel posible los primeros 8 capítulos. De antemano espero discúlpenme con las posibles faltas, principalmente las relativas a palabras japonesas.

* * *

 _Pensamientos aparecerán en Cursiva_

* * *

Chapter 1. ¿Todo igual?

Esta historia se desarrolla tras el robo de Danzou del puesto de Hokage a Tsunade (quien está en coma). Naruto es exiliado 10 años por el nuevo Hokage. Tsunade despierta a los 2 años de esto y Danzou muere misteriosamente.

Tres años después del "regreso" de Tsunade, Akatsuki vuelve. Pasados ocho años, aparece un nuevo grupo bastante poderoso de shinobis, Los Cuatro Elementales.

Llegado el 25º aniversario de Naruto, se descubre toda la verdad sobre su pasado. En este punto, todos esperan con ansias su regreso.

* * *

Un día de lluvia, caminaba por Konoha una chica de 25 años, con cabello azulado y ojos perla, pensando en un ser muy querido por ella, una persona importante el cual tanto deseaba ver, oler y tocar, pero que no se encontraba allí. De pronto, empezó a sonar la alarma de la aldea y salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Al llegar al origen de la emergencia, se sorprendió al encontrar a Konoha en llamas.

A cada paso que daba veía ninjas corriendo con cubos de agua intentando extinguir las llamas, pero algo paso que dejo muy sorprendidos a todos, ya que aparecieron cuatro personas que apagaron el fuego con jutsus suiton (de agua). Pero lo que más les sorprendió fueron los propios sujetos, vestidos con capas azules y llamas de cuatro colores, rojo, amarillo, blanco y lila.

Pasados unos 30 minutos, los once de Konoha y la Hokage observaron hacia donde debían estar los cuatros desconocidos, pero lo único que encontraron fue una nota dirigida a Konoha que decía así:

" _Querida Hokage de Konoha y habitantes de esta, les informamos de que pronto nosotros volveremos a vernos y esta vez garantizamos que Akatsuki dejara de molestar."_

 _Atte.: Los Cuatro Elementales_

Después de estos sucesos, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que, en la aldea de la Roca, más conocida como Iwagakure, Akatsuki ataco destruyendo la torre del Tsuchikage pero enseguida la aldea consiguió repararse gracias a los Cuatro Elementales, que ayudaron muy amablemente sin cobrar nada a cambio y ni más ni menos que en una semana.

Pasados cinco meses desde la aparición del desconocido grupo, cuatro personas se acercaban a las puertas de Konoha, entraron sin ser detectados puesto que los guardias, Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban conversando animadamente entre ellos. Una vez dentro de la aldea fueron directamente a la torre del Hokage, allí Tsunade estaba firmando papeles cuando los cuatro desconocidos accedieron por la ventana abierta.

\- Buenos días Hokage-sama – Dijo el primer desconocido

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Dijo sorprendida la Hokage al ver a las personas encapuchadas

\- Somos los cuatro elementales – Contesto el segundo desconocido

\- Y qué queréis de Konoha – Pregunto un tanto desconfiada Tsunade

\- Nosotros nada, solo queremos destruir de una vez por todas a Akatsuki – Dijo el tercer encapuchado

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No queréis nada más que solo eso? – Cuestiono la Hokage

\- Hokage-sama, si desconfía de nosotros eso significa que desconfía de Naruto-sama – Prosiguió el primer sujeto

\- ¿Que tenéis vosotros que ver con Naruto, acaso lo habéis visto o algo por el estilo? – Dijo Tsunade un tanto desesperada por saber algo de aquel que consideraba como su hijo

\- Lo conocemos, pero solo diremos de él si sus ninjas son capaces – Contesto el tercer desconocido

\- ¿Capaces de qué? – Cuestiono dudosa la Hokage

\- De demostrar que son dignos de saber de él y descubrir nuestra identidad – Sentencio el cuarto sujeto

\- Está bien, será como digáis – Se resignó Tsunade

Después de esta curiosa reunión, Tsunade informo a sus mejores ninjas de este acontecimiento que estaba por darse en la aldea, estos estuvieron preparándose durante tres días seguidos sin descanso pasa así poder ser dignos del saber. En el cuarto día toda la aldea estaba reunida en el estadio donde se realizaban los exámenes chunin, allí se encontraban ya los cuatro elementales, dos de ellos charlaban entre si mientras que los otros estaban como si nada. Del otro lado se hallaban todos los amigos de Naruto, incluidos los hermanos de la arena Temari y Kankurou. Al ver que estaba todo listo, Tsunade que también estaba como combatiente, dio la señal para empezar el combate.

Al dar comienzo la batalla, Kiba y Akamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kankurou y Shizune se lanzaron a por el elementar con la capa azul y llamas blancas.

Shino, Ino, Temari, Sakura y Tenten fueron contra el sujeto con capa azul oscuro y llamas rojas.

Sai, Neji, Kurenai, Shikamaru y Anko se enfrentaron al elemental de capa azul con llamas lilas.

Y finalmente Hinata, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade luchaban contra el desconocido con capa azul y llamas amarillas.

Con el Elemental de Llamas Blancas

Mientras Kankurou utilizaba su marioneta, Lee se quitaba sus pesas y Shizune se preparaba para hacer jutsus de curación. Por otro lado, Chouji procedía con su técnica de doble peso y Kiba con su doble colmillo perforador.

\- ¡¿Preparados?! Que empiece la lucha – Dijo el elemental de llamas Blancas – Hyoton: ¡Dragón de Hielo!

\- Jutsu de Doble peso – Dijo Chouji corriendo hacia el elemental

\- Yo te sigo Chouji, Jutsu del Doble Colmillo Perforador – Dijo Kiba detrás del elemental

\- Hmm... que ineptos – Dijo el elemental dando un gran salto esquivando así ambos jutsus

\- El inepto eres tú, ya que caíste en nuestra trampa, ¿verdad Lee? – Dijo Kankurou justo detrás – Jutsu marionetista Hilos de Chakra

\- Que decepción – Dijo el Elemental para luego, girarse hacia la derecha y detener el Konoha Senpu de Lee dándole una patada en el estómago, mandándole así a la otra parte del estadio. De repente apareció al lado de Shizune dándole un golpecito en la nuca y dejándola inconsciente

 _\- Es muy rápido, si tuviéramos a Sasuke, a Naruto o incluso a Kakashi podríamos vencerle –_ Pensó Kiba – Bueno tal como está la cosa tendremos que trabajar en equipo, como decía Naruto – Les dijo a sus compañeros

\- Si tiene razón, entonces levantaros todos y enfrentaros a mí y quizás así me hagáis algo – les provoco el elemental

Al oír esa eso todos se levantaron y empezaron a luchar en equipo, pero al final volvió a pasar lo mismo y acabaron perdiendo, aunque con gran dignidad.

Con el Elemental de Llamas Rojas

Bueno con respecto a este combate podríamos decir que empezó igual, solo que estos consiguieron hacerle una pequeña herida en el brazo al sujeto carente de importancia, eso sí, se la devolvió por el doble a sus rivales.

Con el Elemental de Llamas Lilas

Durante este encuentro el elemental logro meter a Kurenai en un genjutsu, cosa que no resulto tan fácil, ya que según decía ella, era la mejor en ese campo, pero resulto que cayó en una trampa y acabo metida en él. Por otra parte, respecto a Anko, acabo vencida por un Jutsu de Katon (Fuego). Shikamaru fue un poco más difícil, puesto que es el más inteligente costo vencerle, pero lo consiguió gracias a la velocidad para hacer jutsus, logro darle con un Raiton (rayo).

Al contrario que Shikamaru, Neji fue el más difícil de acabar, ya que con su Byakugan podía ver todo y esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, pero lo logro debido a que realizo uno de sus mejores jutsus, el golpe combinado de dos elementos, el remolino de fuego, un Jutsu que consiste en hacer un remolino de aire añadiéndole Jutsu de Katon. Por ultimo con Sai, podríamos decir que lo venció a base de taijutsu y kenjutsu.

Con el Elemental de Llamas Amarillas

Este combate fue el más corto de todos, debido a que fue fácil vencerlos. Hinata callo inconsciente ya que el elemental le dio un golpe en la nuca, Tsunade fue a parar a un genjutsu, Gai perdió con puro taijutsu, Kakashi fue derrotado por un combinado de jutsus fuuton (viento) y raiton. Para finalizar, Iruka fue derrotado por otra combinación de katon y doton (tierra).

Después de los combates, los cuatro elementales curaron a sus rivales, luego se retiraron a un lado a charlar sobre lo ocurrido y decidir qué hacer.

\- Bueno, hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si sois dignos para saber sobre Naruto y descubrir quiénes somos – Dijo el elemental de llamas lilas, mientras se retiraban las capuchas

\- No… no puede ser… si sois… - dijeron todos


End file.
